The Crush
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeCobraa
Summary: The new girl's brother has caught Fluttershy's heart. What will happen when his sister finds out?


The luscious setting beside Fluttershy dominated her attention. She gaped openly at the scene before her, eyes dilated in awe.

Different shades of orangey-red painted the ground below the balding trees, the small animals scurrying around fallen leaves. Nothing in the world was more beautiful and relaxing than observing the environment.

Numbness took over her wrist after the several minutes of leaning on it, hunched over in her seat. She sighed quietly, but solemnly.

"Please pay attention in class, Miss Shy."

Fluttershy broke out of her trance as she turned her head from the window to the front of the room. She met Cheerilee's stern gaze, instantly darting her eyes downward.

The timid girl squealed. "I'm so sorry, I just…" A blush spread across her face as she heard a few snickers ringing throughout the room. Cheerilee simply shook her head, continuing on with her lecture.

Fluttershy was never distracted during class. Besides volunteering at the local animal shelter, her studies were always one of her top priorities.

Shaking the soreness out of her wrist, she buried her face into her textbook, awkwardly fingering and folding the pages to cover her face from her classmates.

Chemistry had always been a breeze for Fluttershy, but her mind flooded with other matters at the moment.

She had only been a junior for four months, but she knew at this point that her schedule was clearly over cluttered. She barely had any relaxation time between honor courses and volunteer work. And it wasn't just her.

Pinkie had gotten hired down at Sugarcube corner, and Rarity worked at the local Coltster clothing store. Even as a sophomore, Rainbow Dash was busy juggling all of her sports throughout the different seasons of the year.

When she heard that Rainbow was finally free for a weekend in between at the end of the soccer season, Fluttershy instantly jumped at the idea of spending time with her long-time friend again, even if it was only for a short weekend.

After another twenty minutes of coercing herself to stay awake, class ended with the ring of the bell. Fluttershy shot out of class like a jackrabbit, uncharacteristically charging past her classmates.

She swiftly rushed through the crowded hallway, reaching her locker. Her hands instantly fumbled with the lock, opening the locker and reaching for a few notebooks. She shoved them into her messenger bag and grabbed her yellow cardigan before slamming the door.

Catching her breath, she fast-walked out the back of the school and headed for the track field – her and Rainbow Dash's meeting place.

She saw her friend sprawled out onto the grass, her multicolored hair spilled over the sides of her sports bag.

Though Fluttershy's footsteps were silent, Rainbow managed to hear her, lifting her head to glance at her approaching friend.

"Hey, 'Shy!" Dash eagerly bounced to her feet, jogging over to her friend. Fluttershy noticed the grass stains smudged all over Dash's shirt, though the energetic girl probably didn't notice – or care, for that matter.

Nonetheless, Shy admired her friend's energy and charisma. That was one thing that never changed about her, and it reminded Fluttershy of their elementary school days.

"I've been so busy this year," Fluttershy said, unabashed. The usually apprehensive girl never struggled to talk to her best friend. "We could catch up on the way to the sweet shop, if you want to."

"Maybe in a bit," Rainbow replied, reaching into the navy blue bag below her. "I know you're not too sporty and all, but do you wanna toss this for a while?" She lifted a slightly damaged foam football before her. "I mean, we could talk here for a bit while we do."

Fluttershy nodded, twirling her pink hair between her fingers. "Of course," she said. "But I have to warn you, I've built up quite a muscle mass from cleaning all of those cages down at the shelter." She jokingly flexed her arm, emitting a non-existent power from her boney arms.

Dash chortled at this. She took a step back in preparation to throw the football. To no surprise, her throw was flawless. Fluttershy's underhand pass was a bit shaky, and Dash caught it with ease.

For a while, the two tossed the ball back in forth. Through the silence, Fluttershy could tell that there was something on Dash's mind. She noticed her friend's brow begin to furrow after several minutes.

Preparing her cue, Fluttershy asked, "Is something the matter?" She jerked a bit backwards, almost missing the ball due to her questioning.

"Eh," Rainbow responded. She held her hands out for Fluttershy's throw, easily catching it. "I've just been thinking about…some stuff recently." She gingerly threw the ball back over.

"Oh? What is it?" Fluttershy questioned, fumbling the foam ball in her hands. "I mean, if you don't want to talk about it, that's perfectly fine. But if you want to I'm here to listen."

Rainbow offered a sheepish grinned. She held a hand over her squinted eyes to block the sun, catching Fluttershy's toss with her free hand. "It's not that I don't want to talk, it's just…kind of dumb, is all." She stood kind of awkwardly, digging her shoe into the dirt, her fingers running across the holes in the foam. "You know how I get when I talk about my feelings and junk like that." She chucked the football again.

Fluttershy said nothing, only nodding in agreement. She lifted her arms in front of her, snatching the football.

"I think that there maybe…there's this…" Rainbow searched for the right words, her eyebrows twitching over her vibrant eyes. "I don't really know. I may kind of have a bit of a crush on this guy I know."

Shy beamed in anticipation at her friend, her eyes brightly fluttering. "Ohmygoodness, really?!" Fluttershy hadn't been this enthusiastic since she had tried to find Rainbow Dash a pet from the shelter. _I hope the same rules don't apply here,_ Dash thought, nervously grinning.

"Yeah, you just might know him actually. He's a senior, and he isn't in any advanced courses or anything." She twisted and turned her head about the field, as if to make sure that nobody was eavesdropping. Dash met Fluttershy's glance, asking, "D'ya know a kid named Soarin?"

The name was definitely familiar to Fluttershy. "He's in my pre-calculus class," she stated, recalling a spikey-haired boy sprawled over his desk in class. She knew he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, but Fluttershy wasn't about to say that to Rainbow Dash.

"He's definitely not an egghead or anything," Dash continued. _Oh, good, she knows,_ Fluttershy thought. She gazed up at Dash. Letting her continue. "But he's really nice. He's one of the few guys at this school who doesn't tease me, like those idiots from camp." She frowned at that thought.

"He does seem nice," Fluttershy replied. "Just the other day he and his friend stopped those mean bullies from picking on the new seventh grade exchange kid. I think his name is Pip?"

"Yeah, I know him. He's friends with Rarity's sister, I think. It was probably that idiot Dumb Bell who was picking on him, too." She shook her rainbow hair in disgust. "Heym did his friend have short orange hair, kind of spiked and punky looking?"

Shy pondered for a moment. "Um…yes, she did, actually." She examined the football that was still in her hands. Stretching her arm back, she tossed it with a little more force than usual.

Dash sighed, catching the ball headed toward her. "That's Spitfire. She's the best player at pretty much every sport at this school. I wouldn't admit this to anyone else, but she's better than me. Only 'cause she's a senior, thought." Dash snickered. "Anyway, those two have been dating for like, three years."

Fluttershy could tell that Dash was upset through her feisty eyes. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I mean, that's good for them and all. But I mean…you know."

"It's just kind of embarrassing, you know?" Dash passed the ball to her tentative friend, chuckling a bit. "I mean, I feel like such a dweeby little sophomore girl crushing on a senior or something."

"Don't feel that way, Dashie," Fluttershy said with a frown. "Girl's are supposed to have crushes on guys in high school. It's normal, isn't it?" She offered a warm smile.

Dash clutched at the back of her neck, scanning her eyes over the grass beside her. "I guess. I'm glad that I can talk to you about this kind of stuff, Fluttershy. The only other person that I've ever tried talking to about this stuff was Gilda, and she just teases me," she scowled.

Again, Fluttershy said nothing, though she couldn't help but feel a sense of scornfulness toward Dash's troublesome friend. She had seen how the girl disrespected her teachers, skipping class, and teasing timid students like her.

However, she nodded sincerely, waiting for Rainbow to continue.

"And I know she can be a jerk sometimes," Dash admitted. "That's why I really missed you guys. Especially you. You know, you're like my best friend." She looked up, grinning confidently.

"You're my best friend too, Dashie," Flutterhy said, returning the smile. Again, noting the ball still placed in her hand, she chucked at her rainbow-headed friend.

Rainbow Dash stood silently for a moment, fondling the spongy ball in her hands. "So, 'Shy?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Fluttershy responded.

"Do you ever…" Thoughts swam through Rainbow's mind. Pulling her arm back, preparing the ball, she asked, "Do you like any guys?" She unwillingly emitted too much energy into her throw, resulting in the ball launching toward Fluttershy.

Fluttershy's cheeks flashed bright red as her eyes widened in shock, whether it was from Rainbow's question, or the sudden impact of the football colliding with her petite neck.

She squealed pathetically as she stumbled backwards, the ball spiraling off of her dainty body.

"Fluttershy!" Dash yelled, sprinting over to her fallen friend. She knelt down beside Fluttershy, whose pink hair was sprawled and tangled all over the grass. Her eyes rolled in their sockets. "Aw man, are you alright?"

Fluttershy slowly sat up, shaking her head a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine. That just caught me off guard is all." She pulled her legs back, bringing her knees up to her chest. A bashful grin spread across her face.

"Maybe we should head down to Sugarcube corner if you're okay to walk." Dash stood up, lending a hand to Fluttershy.

"I'm okay." Fluttershy got to her feet, brushing herself off a bit. "I think I could just use a break from…well, everything."

Dash picked up her leather jacket from the ground, which was now covered in grass. She shook it a bit and out it on, then lifting her bag over her shoulder. "Maybe Rare and Pinkie'll be free tomorrow. We could go to the park or something."

"Yeah, That would be nice," Shy said, offering a light beam. She followed next to Rainbow, awkwardly shifting her hand up to the tender spot on her neck.

As the two left the field, Rainbow began to wonder exactly what was on Fluttershy's mind, but decided not to pry.

_For now, at least,_ she thought, and the two silently made their way to the sweet shop.


End file.
